1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to human-powered or self-propelled vehicles, such as bicycles and tricycles and, more specifically, to a human-powered tricycle having rear independent transverse suspension and related components thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various motorized and/or self-propelled tricycle apparatuses are known, which include different types of suspension arrangements, such as, for example, the tricycle apparatuses shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,829 to Prince and U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,089 to Murad. Such tricycle apparatuses, however, may suffer from a variety of deficiencies and drawbacks, including, for example, excessive complexity or inferior compatibility or serviceability.